Not the Average Fairy Tale Ending
by TonisMaximus
Summary: Howl and Sophie have been married for 2 months and haven't gone farther than kissing because Sophie doesn't want to. But what happens when she changes her mind and wants to go farther? May be a bit limey for some people.
1. Chapter 1

Not the Average Fairy Tale Ending

By: Blu

Author's Note: Now that I've figured out a way to use my computer again, I decided to write a HMC story. Don't worry, I'll go back to my YYH story soon, I just needed to take a break and get my brain thinking again. And I do that by writing another story. This might be a multi-chapter story, but for now it'll be a one shot. It just depends on what you guys think of it. ^^ BTW, this story takes place right after HMC and before Castle in the Air.

I don't own any of the characters. I'm very close to owning Howl, if I could only get rid of Sophie, lol.

The 1st and maybe only chapter:

Howl and Sophie had been officially married for only two months now, but Sophie was quite upset with him. She never got to see him because he was always gone somewhere, and whenever he was home, he would always be sleeping. 

One morning while working in the flower shop, Sophie saw a young couple holding hands and lost in each other's eyes. She sighed, "Now why can't Howl and I be like that?"

"Like what?" came a voice from behind her.

"Oh, Howl, what are you doing here? I thought you were going to see the King to talk business with him?" she asked, while continuing to arrange some flowers.

He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, "I thought you'd be happy to see me once in a while. So I asked Michael to cover for me so that I could spend some time with you." He whispered in her ear, occasionally nipping at the lobe. 

She always hated when he did this. They'd been married for two months and she wouldn't him go any farther than kissing her cheek. He was still waiting for her to give him the okay, but would play these little games with her to speed her up a bit. Those little games and tricks would drive her crazy, but she regained her cool. "Well, you picked a terrible time, I have to have this flower arrangement done in an hour for a customer." She got her self out of his grip.

"Well, it's nearly lunchtime, I think you should come back to the castle and take a break and tell those flowers to arrange themselves."

She was about to tell him no, but changed her mind once he grabbed her hand and gently kissed each knuckle. "Fine. But only for lunch, I'll need to come back and check on the other flowers too." She walked away from him and but the 'closed for lunch' sign on the door. Hand in hand, the two returned to the castle. 

When they arrived, Sophie noticed that everyone was gone. Usually Michael and Calcifer always around the castle at lunchtime, since it was their favorite part of the day. "I know where you sent Michael, but why isn't Calcifer here?" Sophie asked.

"He said he was going out sightseeing. You know, he always wants to explore new places, and now that he's free, he likes to go and do that. I'm actually quite glad we're the only ones here right now." He smirked.

"Why?" she asked, not liking the sound of his voice. "Why are you happy that no one else is here? It makes the castle seem too quiet."

" Well, if everyone was here, I wouldn't be able to spend time _alone_ with you." He purred.

"But Howl, I said I'm not" she was cut off by the instant motion of his lips pressed against hers. 

She was about to move away and impale his head with a frying pan, when she found herself wrapping her arms around his neck. She would've thought it to be a spell, if she hadn't seen people doing this before. She wanted the feeling to go on forever, and it got even better when Howl gently coaxed her mouth open and deepened the kiss.

After a few more seconds, Howl pulled away gasping for breath, "I'm sorry Sophie, I shouldn't have done that when you didn't want me to. I think it would be better if you went back to the shop now before I do anything else."

"No Howl." She said plainly, despite the emotions that were running through her body. " Come here please. I want to tell you something." She took his hand and led him over to the workbench and he say down. She explained to him, "Howl, you probably think that by the way I act around you that I don't love you. But the truth is, I love you so much that I have trouble showing you how. But I didn't want to do anything serious right away because I wasn't sure if you really loved me or not, and I didn't want to feel used by you. But now I know how you feel and I want to tell you that I'm ready."

"I'm glad to hear that love, but you don't mean" this time, he was the one that got cut off. He had to admit that he was surprised at Sophie's talent. For somebody whose first kiss was only five minutes ago, she was catching on quickly. But despite her innocent attempts to seduce him, he had to pull away. "I admire your wanting me so quickly Sophie, but don't you want to be more comfortable the first time? You know it's going to hurt either way, but laying on the workbench might make it feel worse."

"I don't care about being fancy and comfortable. I'm fine right here. And I don't care if it's supposed to hurt, if I survived being an woman for who knows how many months, then this shouldn't be much of a problem. "

"Well, okay then love. You asked for it." He grabbed her and pinned her under him. Then began to kiss her gently, then quickly deepened it. Sophie moaned quietly and let Howl have his way for awhile. 

They slowly moved upward into a sitting position as she took off his black coat and threw it across the room Then, she started to unbutton his white shirt. He grabbed her hands and trapped them above her head. "Not fair." He breathed "You're getting ahead of me."

"Shut up Howl," she reached over and kissed him again. He used one hand to keep her hands up and the other to start moving the material of the green dress off her shoulder. Then he began kissing the exposed skin.

Sophie was in paradise. She'd never felt this way before. When he found the sensitive spot on her neck she let out a loud moan and whispered his name. 

The loudness of the yell caused Howl to jump slightly and fall off the bench, taking Sophie with him. He was able to unbutton the top part of her dress but still had the undershirt on. He trailed his hands on her body causing her to laugh and cry out at the same time. 

Finally, she was able to get on top of him and trail light kisses on his bare chest. 

They were carrying on and such when they heard the door open and Michael and Calcifer were standing there looking at them with surprised looks on their faces.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author Note: Ha ha! Did I get the good cliffhanger? I wonder what they'll think. I hope they find some way to get out of this one. But you won't know until you review. So do it! Now!


	2. Chapter 2

Not the Average Fairy Tale Ending

Chapter 2

AN: Thanks for my reviews. I really love them. I don't own any of the characters, so don't sue me. The only thing left I can give away are my kitties. 

Michael was in shock at the sight and Calcifer started to laugh. "I knew we were going to catch them one day. I just didn't think it was going to be this soon and in this spot." 

Sophie blushed, getting off of Howl and fixed her dress, while Howl buttoned his shirt and picked up his jacket from the other side of the room. "Well we just got caught at a bad time." Chuckled Howl.

"Yes, that's true." Sophie managed to say, "Now who would like some lunch? I presume that's why you all came home."

"I'm actually not very hungry anymore, Sophie." Said Michael. "I'll just be going to my room for a nap. But I'll be awake for dinner." He ran up the stairs as fast as he could and closed the door.

"Poor boy. I think you two scared him." Laughed Calcifer. "Well, at least you hadn't gone _too_ far into your little session. If we'd walked in then, I think it would've been much worse for him to see you two"

Sophie threw the frying pan him to silence him. "Well, if a certain fire demon knows what's good for him, he won't going around telling people." She also gave him the evil glare while talking to him.

Calcifer retreated to his hiding spot in the fireplace, mumbling something about women not being allowed to own frying pans.

"Well Sophie, since Michael obviously won't be finishing his job for the king, it looks like I'll have to finish it up for him." He gave her a quick kiss and headed for the door. 

"No." She grabbed his wrist and pulled him back to her for another kiss. Sophie put her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

Finally Howl pulled away, breathless and panting from Sophie's wonderful kiss. "We'll finish this later." He whispered.

"I want to now." She purred, placing little kisses on his neck. She listened for changes in his breathing to see which places he liked the best. When she found the delicate spot under his chin, she paid special attention to it, giggling every time he made sound of enjoyment.

He was finally able to pull away from her attack on his neck to whisper, "Now, usually I'd be happy to. But Calcifer's been watching us the whole time. And I'd really like it to be just us."

"Well." She though for a moment. "If he's going to watch, we might as well give him a good show to see." Sophie was aiming for him when he caught her chin in his hand and kissed the tip of her nose then let go.

"I'm already late as is love. But when I come back you'll be all mine." He walked over to the door and turned the knob so that the door opened to Kingsbury. 

When Howl left, Sophie was still quite embarrassed about her current situation with her husband. So she decided to try and get her mind off of it by starting lunch. But she still couldn't keep her mind off of it. "Calcifer." She told the fireplace. "I'm going to take a shower so you'll have to fend for yourself for awhile." She walked up the stairs and into the bathroom. "That's what I need, a nice cold shower to cool me off."

Back downstairs, Calcifer was sitting in his fireplace complaining. "Well, isn't _somebody_ around here ever going to make lunch? I'm hungry. Oh come on! Can't someone just throw me a log, please?"

(AN: I was going to end it here with Calcifer's complaining, but I guess I'll give you a bit more.)

After Sophie's three hour long cold shower, she decided that making dinner would be a good idea. Michael had woken up from nap, but was still too embarrassed to talk with Sophie after the incident from the afternoon. So he was working on a spell with Calcifer's help, to try and speed up the cooking time of their dinner. 

Sophie was letting dinner cook and decided to look through her clothes to find something nice to wear for Howl tonight. All her dresses and gowns were either too casual or too dressy. She even looked through some of his clothes to see if there was anything she liked. 

After searching through some more clothes, Sophie finally remembered the box under their bed. She opened the box to pull out a small, two piece garment given to her by Howl's sister, Megan as a present when they got married. She'd never shown this particular garment to Howl because she wasn't sure what it was used for. "Might as well give him a bit of a surprise." She said to herself.

The little thing was black, red, and completely made of lace. She tried it on just make sure that it fit her properly. She put the first piece on over her chest and tied the strings to keep it on. It was similar to a corset she noticed but showed much more. She put on the bottom part and took it off almost immediately. It was too small and didn't cover anything. But she did like the top.

She kept the top and found a pair of black sleeping pants that Howl never wore. Megan had also told her that men like it when they see their wives wearing their clothes. So she decided to go with it. She put the outfit back into the box and put it under the bed again. "I won't need it until later."

When she came back from her room, she noticed that Michael was already eating and Calcifer was happily burning a log. "You almost let the dinner burn. So I had to put it on the plates for us." Michael said quietly. 

"Thank you Michael." Said Sophie as they ate their dinner in silence. 

After dinner, Sophie washed the dishes and cleaned up the mess that Michael had made while trying out a new spell. When she finished her chores it was nearly midnight and Michael Calcifer had gone to sleep. "Where is Howl?" she asked herself. "Well, I might as well get ready." She ran up to their room and put on the new clothes as she sat on the bed and waited for him.

Howl arrived a few minutes later to find Sophie sitting on the bed wearing a shirt that models in Wales wear and pair of his old pants. 'She looks very good,' he noted. 'I'll have to thanks Megan for the shirt' He walked over to her. "I'm sorry I was late."

"It doesn't matter Howl." She got up and kissed him gently. 

AN: That's all for now. I'm guessing you can assume what's going to happen. I'm not sure if I'm going to actually write out what happens or just do an afterwards scene.


End file.
